


serendipity /lrh\

by in_truh_vurt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos AU, Artist AU, Awkward Luke, College AU, Depressed Luke, F/M, Luke Hemmings & Harry Styles Friendship, Original Characters - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Portland Oregon, Waiter AU, idk - Freeform, luke as a waiter, on going story, waiter!5sos, waiter!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_truh_vurt/pseuds/in_truh_vurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ser·en·dip·i·ty<br/>/ˌserənˈdipədē/<br/>noun<br/>the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.<br/>-<br/>raina was someone who suffered from depression and luke seemed to understand; he took away her sadness in anyway that he possibly could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	serendipity /lrh\

**Author's Note:**

> hey :-) 
> 
> *lower case intended* :/ sorry if you don't like that.  
> i hope this wasn't too much of a long start?? 
> 
> i'll try to update weekly (but no promises!)
> 
> please, if you will get triggered by depression/rape or anything that comes along with it, then please don't read any further. just trying to look out for you, baby. (=
> 
> anyways, i hope you liked it. feel free to comment about anything, literally. idc if you're telling me about your day, just go for it. i love to talk to you! please leave kudos if you enjoyed it? 
> 
> have a lovely day/night. 
> 
> -hailey

the rain sprinkled on my windshield. i smiled and tapped my fingers to the beat of the music playing. i was finally alone. i looked around, finally getting used to the sight of actual trees. ginormous pine trees towered over the highway and grass bordered the road. it was a sight for sore eyes for someone like me.

i grew up in nothing but dry, hot deserts. small towns with no color. not one person dreamed. i was always out of place in the dead-beat town i lived in because i didn’t particularly like the sun, hot weather, or small towns of any kind. i liked music no one even considered to listen to and wore clothes everyone thought were ‘out of place’. i thought about the universe and talked about my future; although, other people gossiped about the new boy in english class. i found… other ways to have fun and pass time. simply put, i was a reject. nothing more, nothing less; california wasn’t as great as it was made up to be.

the scenery began to fade slowly away as i reached the northern part of the state. a city began to peak over the hill i was driving over. the famous portland sign greeted me and i smiled slightly. i was so excited to finally get out of the car again. i turned the music off, to prepare for traffic. i passed under a few tunnels and ramps, then i was finally in downtown, portland. it was honestly the only place i felt at home; i felt safe.

i slowly made my way through the crowded streets. after a few city blocks in, i pulled into the apartment complex. i grabbed the crumpled up piece of paper from the seat next to me and tried to make out the smudged writing. i couldn’t tell if it said ‘5B’ or ‘6B’; i instantly regretted having my dad write it down for me. i decided to just go out on a whim and go to apartment 6B.

i got out of the car and walked into the building. i looked at the barren lobby i was standing in and looked for the elevator. not one in sight. i sighed and took the stairs up to the 6B. by the time i got to the 4th floor, i decided to just take a risk and go to 5b since it was closer. as i walked up to the door i felt a bit anxious. i finally knocked, after contemplating my whole life for about 5 minutes.

no one answered and i was about to walk up the next flight of stairs; but the door flew open and a boy looked down at me with confusion. after a few seconds of silence he grinned and said, “i’ve never had a girl show up at my place before, it’s usually the other way around.” i couldn’t really say anything. i just took him in. he definitely wasn’t hard to look at. he didn’t have anything on except for a towel hanging low on his hips. he had dark hair and a nose piercing in and really tan skin that was peppered with tattoos.

i cleared my throat and pulled myself together before saying, “i don’t suppose you’re, amelia?”

he laughed and shook his head ‘no’, “james, i happen to be her boyfriend. raina, right?” he held out his hand for me to shake and i did.

“yup.”

he smiled, “she went to get some groceries, but come in.” he opened the door wide and let me through. i stood a few feet away from the door not knowing where to go. “oh! here i’ll show you around.

james took me around the apartment, showing me the different rooms and where amelia had emptied some drawers for me in the bathroom. after doing a full 360 of the place we stopped at my room again.

“so thats basically it. i should probably go put on some clothes… even though you wouldn’t mind if i walked around naked. you could get undressed too. heaven knows i wouldn’t mind.” he smirked and i just let my mouth hang open at his remark. i didn’t know what to say really. i couldn’t believe he was doing this right now. “only joking, babe.” 

“i-uh think you should go get clothes on and i’ll just unpack.”

i turned and closed myself in my room. i felt extremely uncomfortable after that. after a few moments of gathering up courage, i left the apartment and went down to my car to get the few boxes i brought with me. after huffing and puffing up the five flights of stairs again, i made it back to 5b. i walked in and saw him sitting on the couch. i tried to make it to my room without him talking to me but he stepped out in front of me, “i’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell amelia. thanks.”

he stood over me waiting for me to reply. i reluctantly nodded a yes and pushed passed him to get into my room. i decided to stay in there until amelia got home. i didn’t think james would try anything else if she was around.

***

after an hour of wasting my life away on my laptop, i finally heard her come in. i stood at my door for a second to make sure it was her and i heard james talking to her. he told amelia that i was here and said i seemed nice. i rolled my eyes and slowly made my way out of my room. she dropped everything she was doing and brought me into a hug.

she looked great. amelia was always someone nice and i loved talking to her. “i haven’t seen you in forever! i missed you!” she said in the middle of the hug.

i pulled back from the embrace, “i missed you too! you look great.” she smiled and thanked me. we ended up moving to the couch where we continued our talk. it really was great to catch up with her because i hadn’t seen her since last summer. i usually visited her every time i came up to visit family.

“i can’t thank you enough for letting me stay with you and…” i looked over at james for a second, “and james.”

“it’s really no problem. it’s always nice having you around. anyway, i got some chinese food for dinner.”

“cool, i love chinese.” i followed her to the table. james joined us and he sat across from me. we all dug into the food and continued on with small talk here and there. everything was fine until i felt james feet brush up against my legs. i tried to pretend it was an accident but it clearly wasn’t. i attempted to kick him away but he wouldn’t budge. he kept moving further until he was in between my thighs. i grabbed my phone from my pocket and pretended to get a text from my aunt.

“hey uh my aunt just texted.” i said trying to sound worried.

“what’s wrong?”

“she said my cousin was sent to the e.r. and they don’t know what’s wrong” amelia muttered sorry, “i should probably go see, right?”

“definitely! i’ll put your food away, don’t worry. just go.” she reassured me. i went to my room and grabbed my purse and smiled to myself for pulling that off. i said bye to them as i went out the door.

as soon as i stepped out of there the weight on my chest was lifted. i got in my car and started driving aimlessly. i didn’t really have anywhere to go.

but after driving around city blocks and in, basically, huge circles time and time again, i pulled over and started walking down the streets. the cold air made my body numb and i needed warmth. the closest place to me as i was walking was a little diner.

the little bell rang as i came in. it was completely dead and there was only one boy in there cleaning up. he was wiping down the counter and didn’t show that he even noticed that i came in.

i started to walk up to the place where he was working but stopped in my tracks when he said, “we’re closed, sorry.” the boy didn’t even look up at me.

“i’m sorry, the door wasn’t locked or anything so i figured it was still, you know, open.” i said one more sorry before i looked up from my feet to see him looking up at me.

“no...no, it’s okay. i have to stay late anyway so you can stay too, if you want..” he said scratching the back of his neck.

i sighed in relief, “thank you.” i walked over to the counter and sat down.

“coffee i assume?” he asked biting at his lip ring.

“is that even a question?” and he chuckled a bit before he poured it for me. he sat it down in front of me and i put some sugar and creamer into it. i stirred it over and over again until it cooled down.

“i’m luke by the way.” he smiled from where he was filling the salt shakers.

“raina.”

“cute.” luke whispered, avoiding my stare.

“my name?” i asked confused as to what he was referring to.

he grinned a little and said, “well yeah, but you in general.”


End file.
